onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 830
集結 開宴! 地獄のお茶会 | Romaji = Famirī Shūketsu - Kaien! Jigoku no Ochakai | Airdate = April 1, 2018 | funiTitle = The Family Gets Together! The Hellish Tea Party Starts! | funiAirdate = March 31, 2018 | crunchyTitle = The Family Gets Together! The Hellish Tea Party Starts! | crunchyAirdate = March 31, 2018 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Family Gets Together - The Tea Party from Hell Starts!" is the 830th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Underworld emperors arrive at the Whole Cake Chateau to attend Big Mom's tea party. Bege and his crew act as security for the wedding. When the Vinsmoke Family arrives, they are asked to relinquish their weapons and raid suits. As the Sanji Retrieval Team prepares for Bege's operation, Luffy goes to the Seducing Woods to catch animals. At the venue, an angry guest Jigra is trying to force his way in only to be shot down by Charlotte Katakuri. Shortly afterwards, the Organ Trading Assassin Group attacks the venue but they are easily defeated by Daifuku and Oven. After all the guests arrive at the venue, Big Mom appears and the tea party begins. Long Summary As Sanji walks down the hall in the Whole Cake Chateau, he remembers overhearing Pudding reveal to Reiju the Big Mom Pirates' plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. However, when he enters the waiting room and sees Pudding in her wedding dress, he is immediately consumed by lust, to his horror. Meanwhile, the rest of the Vinsmoke Family approaches the gates to the wedding venue, but they are stopped by the Fire Tank Pirates, who tell them that they will need to go through a body check. The Vinsmokes reluctantly hand in their weapons upon demand, but are taken aback when they are told to also hand in their Raid Suits. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji consider forcing their way through the security, and Niji and Bege nearly clash, but Judge stops them. He decides to comply with the Big Mom Pirates' wishes, and Bege welcomes them to the Tea Party. Inside Bege's body, the Straw Hats go over the wedding venue map to plan their attack, but Luffy is running around with a net. He says he is ready, assuring his crewmates that everything will turn out alright. Outside the Whole Cake Chateau, Big Mom's Tea Party guests arrive just in time by a pig-drawn carriage. Out of the carriage come the Emperors of the Underworld: Du Feld, Stussy, Drug Peclo, Morgans, Giberson, and Umit. The emperors are greeted by adoring crowds as they banter amongst themselves, with Du Feld and Drug Peclo exchanging insults and Morgans being excited to cover Germa 66, who is a big part of his newspaper the World Economic Journal. Perospero greets the guests, and creates a candy escalator with his Devil Fruit power to take them up to the venue. He offers some children lollipops, saying they can lick the escalator too in a few minutes, before he too leaves for the wedding. At the venue, the tea party celebration gets into motion as the emperors arrive. Smoothie greets them and offers them drinks, and she squeezes liquid out of a giraffe. Outside, an organ trader named Jigra tries to get past the Fire Tank Pirates' security without going through a body check, saying that he was invited to the previous tea party, but went to his mother's funeral instead. However, as he reveals that Big Mom sent him his hospitalized father's head in a box, he is suddenly shot through the head by a jelly bean. Bege and his crew look up to see Charlotte Katakuri sitting on the gate wall above them and flicking another jellybean with his finger; Bege wants to know why he killed a wedding guest. Katakuri reveals that Jigra was going to attempt to get revenge for his father and shoot down two of Bege's crewmates, which unnerves Bege, as he knows that Katakuri will be one of their biggest obstacles in the assassination plan due to his Kenbunshoku Haki being advanced enough to let him see a little bit into the future. Katakuri then reveals that 100 raiders are coming, and the Organ Dealing Assassination Group rushes onto the scene. Cursing Jigra for not waiting for them, they begin to attack, and Katakuri foresees the Fire Tank Pirates being overwhelmed by them as the organ dealers withstand their volleys of bullets. Once this happens, Katakuri shoots one of the organ dealers with a jellybean, and his brothers Daifuku and Oven leap out of the venue. The organ traders look forward to harvesting the Big Mom Pirates' organs, and one of them wraps chains around Oven, but Oven heats up his body and melts the chains as he hits one of the dealers with a hot fist and melts the weapons of everyone nearby. Fearing the brothers' power, the organ dealers begin to escape, but Daifuku scoffs as he summons a massive genie-like figure that deals a massive blow powerful enough to take them out, and the organ dealers are left in awe, calling the brothers "monsters". In the Seducing Woods, meanwhile, Luffy chases after several animals with his net. He initially loses sight of them, but two monkeys fall out of a tree when their branch breaks, and Luffy excitedly moves to capture them. Meanwhile, the tea party guests brace for Big Mom's arrival, and she steps into the venue, eagerly ready for the festivities. However, both she and Sanji know the malice that is about to take place. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Sanji arriving at the bride and groom's room. **The Vinsmokes arriving at the wedding venue is shown and Bege makes them give up their weapons and raid suits during a body check. **The Sanji Retrieval Team studies the layout of the wedding venue and Luffy says that he had to go somewhere. **The vision that Katakuri saw with Jigra is shown. **After Jigra is killed, his allies try attacking the venue but they are defeated by Oven and Daifuku. **Luffy catching animals in the Seducing Woods is shown. Site Navigation